


[Podfic] Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tony Stark is a Dumbass, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Scifigrl47's amazing H/C fic!  If you haven't read it, it is here (text):</p><p> http://archiveofourown.org/works/450613</p><p>My podfic (one of the first I've ever done, so constructive suggestions and ways to improve my recording are STRONGLY encouraged) is at:</p><p>www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/u2fydv</p><p>or at:</p><p>http://www.sendspace.com/file/u2fydv</p><p> </p><p>"Story Summary:</p><p>    "Tony Stark sometimes doesn't make the best choices with his health. Tony is usually bad at communicating. Steve usually doesn't end up in medical, but there are always exceptions.</p><p>   "Phil Coulson is the one who has to write up this nonsense, and he can't keep the Avengers out of medical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450613) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> My podfic is at:

www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/u2fydv

Streaming:  



End file.
